<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spideypool by Sheeple02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150674">Spideypool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeple02/pseuds/Sheeple02'>Sheeple02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeple02/pseuds/Sheeple02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dp!Chanyeol has a thing for Sg!reader and tries to charm her in his own little way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spideypool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I swear to God”, I mumble while rubbing my temples through my mask. </p><p>This is the third time this week that I received a ‘love note’. That’s how my admirer calls it. Down at my feet, at the bottom of the building, a pile of bodies formed in a heart. Blood trails are coming from all around. </p><p>“I know you’re here, Dpool.”</p><p>A deep laugh is heard from behind me and the giant in the red leather suit and throws an arm around my shoulder. “Do you like it, my love bug?” </p><p>I just know that he’s grinning behind that stupid mask. I just know. </p><p>“Keep your hands home, creep.” I shrug his arms off my shoulders. An irritated groan runs through my chest as I hear the sirens of the police coming our way. </p><p>“<em>Yah, (Y/n)! You have to retreat. The Police are one block away”, </em>I hear in my ear, Sehun informing me from his comfortable seat in his dorm. </p><p>“Well, it seems like my time is up. <em>Don’t </em>go around killing innocent people.” I let myself fall off the building, shooting the web and sticking it to a building, swinging away.</p><p>“They were never innocent”, I hear faintly as I swing towards my dorm. </p><p>I leap through the open window in Sehun’s room and let myself fall on his bed.</p><p>“That Deadpool guy really likes you”, grins Sehun while spinning around in his desk chair.</p><p>“Oh just shut up, you twit.” I jank my mask off my sweaty face and throw it at him. Sehun shrieks and falls off his chair, face hitting the floor.</p><p>A loud laugh burst out my mouth and I roll over the bed while clutching my stomach.</p><p>“Just get showered, we have class in an hour”, he informs me grumpily while pushing me out of his room.</p><p>I groan loudly as I peel my skintight suit off my body, annoyed at the thought of going back to college.</p><p>I mean, it’s not like I hate going to college. But being a superhero won’t pay the bills so I have to get a degree and find a job.  </p><p>Sehun is an engineering major and I am a history major. We don’t have any classes together except for astronomy and chemistry.</p><p>Sehun and I take the car once I have showered and filled my stomach with some food to get to our first class. </p><p>“He-hey, (Y/n), wait up!”, we hear a disembodied voice coming from behind as Sehun and I want to walk to our astronomy class. I let out a soft huff as a giant comes running our way. What does he want?</p><p>Park Chanyeol. He’s too tall for his own good, well build but clumsy. He <em>always</em> carries his guitar with him, even if it’s not needed. But he’s a music major, so I kind of can understand? </p><p>“Can I talk to you?”, he puffs while leaning on his knees once he catches up to us. </p><p>I raise an eyebrow. Is he seriously out of breath from running down the hall? He looks better in shape than he actually is. </p><p>Chanyeol eyes Sehun and he sighs, glaring at me before walking away towards our class. </p><p>“So eh… I kind of am failing astronomy and mister Kwon said you are at the top of our class. So can you help me? I mean, I get if you don’t want to but─”</p><p>I put up a hand, stopping Chanyeol mid-sentence to spare me some non-stop rumbling. “It’s okay, it’s okay”, I chuckle softly. </p><p>Chanyeol let out a short, relieved laugh while scratching the back of his neck. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can help you but I am free tomorrow night so I can… I don’t know, teach you?” </p><p>A bright smile beams on the giants face as I turn around, walking towards our astronomy class. </p><p>“If I was you, I should sit next to me. I may let you copy my notes.” A small smile lingers on my lips as I hear the heavy steps of Chanyeol following me. </p><p>We quickly walk into the classroom to slide in the seats in front of Sehun. He throws me a questioning look. I raise my shoulders, telling him I will explain it later on. </p><p>Chanyeol stayed silent the whole class, glancing once in a while at me to look at my notes. </p><p>After class, I didn’t even have the chance to talk to Chanyeol as Sehun drags me out of the classroom. </p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s been two days since Chanyeol asked for my help. It was quiet last night on my patrol, strangely quiet for a Seoul night. </p><p>Crime never sleeps but that night it took a nap. Weird. But, the stupid masked hero I am, I am fully geared up and position on to of a roof, phone in my hand.</p><p>It’s not like I am complaining. I need my rest too since Chanyeol keeps bugging me with stupid questions about Astronomy that can easily find in the textbooks we got. But I guess he’s just an idiot?</p><p>And Sehun hasn’t talked to me since yesterday afternoon. He just stopped, out of nowhere and won’t answer my texts. It worries me to death. </p><p>“What has you looking glum, sugarplum?” </p><p>I grimace under my mask at the sound of an oh-so-familiar voice. </p><p>“Not now, Deadpool”, I grumble while looking at a red, blinking dot on my phone screen that claims to be Sehun’s location.</p><p>“Oh my, what has your panties in a knot, my dear.” Deadpool wraps an arm around your shoulders, looking down at the screen. “Looking for someone? A new bad guy? The new Doc Oc? Someone who stole granny purse?” </p><p>I whip around, ready to slap to shit out of the giant pain in the ass but his leather-clad hand stops me before I even can come close. </p><p>“Oof, feisty.” He smirks as I jank away. </p><p>“Can you like ─ I don’t fucking know ─ kindly fuck off or something? Go search for Francis.” I wave him hastily off, eyes glued back on my phone.</p><p>Before Deadpool can answer, my phone rings and Sehun’s name pops up on the top of the screen. I hold my hand up and pick up the phone, lifting my mask just above my lips to be better heard. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Sehun! Where the fuck are you? I get that you’re angry but this is just─” </p><p>I stop mid-sentence as I hear a laugh. It’s not Sehun’s, the laugh is too sinister for it. </p><p>“If you want your sidekick back come alone to this address.”  </p><p>My phone vibrates and I see that I got a text from Sehun’s number with some address. </p><p>“Come alone. Otherwise, the boy is dead.” </p><p>My breath hitches as the call gets ended. What am I going to do? Well, I am definitely going to the address.</p><p>“Spidey?”, Deadpool says softly behind me while laying a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“<em>DON’T</em> fucking touch me.”</p><p>I open up Google Maps and type in the address before pulling my mask down my face and fire a web, swinging off the where the blue line brings me. </p><p>It’s an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. Typical. I land softly on both feet as I look around. Nobody. Not even security. Quickly and as soft as possible, I walk into the building blending well into the shadows with my black suit.</p><p>“You can come out now, Spider-Sona!”, says a sickly wicked voice that makes me puke and I do what they say. </p><p>My breath hitches as I see Sehun tied to a chair all bruised and bloodied with a gag in his mouth, his eyes blown with fear as he sees me. He begins to move frantically, shaking wildly his head, telling me to go back. </p><p>I have trouble not ripping my mask off my face and running towards Sehun and embracing him.</p><p>But the person standing next to my best friend stops me. He has the barrel of a gun pressed to Sehun’s temple and I stop in my steps. </p><p>“Not a step further or you can scrape his brains off the floor.” The man smirks while pushing the gun firmer against Sehun’s head. </p><p>“What… what do you want of me?”, I ask with a tremble in my voice. </p><p>He laughs. “Is that so hard to understand? I want your life ruined like you ruined mine.”</p><p>I knit my eyebrows together. Did I ruin his life?</p><p>“You caught my father, doctor Liam Smith and send him to jail. Thanks to that he could never go back to work! He hung himself in his cell. And thanks to that, my whole world got destroyed!”</p><p>Now I see it. “Hank? Hank Smith?”, I ask, unsure if I got it right. </p><p>I caught his dad, Liam Smith, for experimenting on kidnapped children of rich people before selling them off to the human trade. </p><p>“Hank… I am… I am sorry but what your dad did was wrong! Sorry to say but he deserved it!”</p><p>Hank laughs creepily, two pairs of hands grabbing me harshly from behind and holding me in place. I struggle but notice that it is fruitless and that I am only exhausting myself.</p><p>Hank walks with slow steps towards me as he licks his lips, eyes travelling over my masked face. </p><p>“Once I reveal your true identity to the world, I will make sure that you die of a horrible death as everybody watches the life drain from your eyes.”</p><p>I gulp, struggling out of the grasps and kicking the guys behind me in their crotch. They let go of me and I attack Hank, shooting my webs in his face so he stumbles backwards and drops the gun.</p><p>But he’s far smarter and blocks the webs, firing the gun and shooting me in the leg. I scream out and drop to my knees.</p><p>Sehun grunts loudly while struggling to get loose.</p><p>Hanks groans and turns around, hitting Sehun with the gun and knocking him out cold. </p><p>He turns back to me and kicks me to the ground, a breath of air wheezing out of my lungs as I hit the dirty floor painfully. Blood soaking through my suit. “Now I have you like I want it, all vulnerable and helpless, begging for your life.”</p><p>I look up, gritting my teeth. “I guess you need some hearing aids because I don’t beg.” I spin my good leg around and Hank falls on the ground, hitting his head on the floor. I crawl towards him to grab his gun but Hank jumps up, making me fall backwards and he grabs me by my throat, squeezing my airways close.</p><p>My breathing gets shallow as my head begins to feel light. </p><p>“Any last words, Spider-Bitch?”, Hank smirks wickedly before lifting the gun and placing it under my chin. </p><p>“Yeah”, a voice says behind us, “stay the fuck away from <em>my </em>spider.” </p><p>The sound of multiple bullets that get fired ring through the air and blood spatters all over my face, Hanks body dropping limply on top of me while releasing my windpipe.</p><p>I take a deep breath while letting my head fall back, my eyes slowly closing.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Stay here, okay?” A red mask hovers above me and I turn my head, stretching my hand towards Sehun’s body. </p><p>But consciousness loses against the dark nothing and my eyes close, sleep welcoming me. The last thing I remember is the yelling of someone and reddish, fluffy hair sticking to someone’s forehead. </p><p>
  
</p><p>I wake up with a shock and sit up. But my body tells me that is the wrong thing to do and I wince, a sharp pain hitting me everywhere. I lay back down and look around the room. </p><p>It’s obviously a guy’s room as it has dark colours and lifting weights stalled out in the corner together with a boxing ball that hangs from the ceiling. </p><p>But the thing that catches my sight is a familiar red and black, leather suit hanging on a hanger on a closed and my suit laying folded on a chair.</p><p>Despite the protest of my body, I swing my legs over the edge of the bed. My eyes grow wide as the hole where Hank shot me almost doesn’t hurt and is only a small wound. </p><p>“How in the world”, I mumble under my breath as I look further down my outfit. I am only wearing an oversized sweater and my panties. </p><p>I stumble out of the bed and walk out of the bedroom, following the smell of freshly made food, my stomach rumbling at the idea of food. </p><p>Once I step out in the kitchen, my breath hitches as I see a familiar giant standing with his back towards me. “Chan… Chanyeol?”</p><p>The giant yelps and turns around, a relieved smile adorns his lips while scanning my body. </p><p>I feel a bit insecure and pull the sweater down. Chanyeol catches onto that and turns around, lifting up the frying pan and scraping the scrambled eggs onto two plates with toast. </p><p>He places the plates on the table and I understand the sign and take place on a chair. </p><p>I look around and knit my eyebrows. “Where’s Sehun?”</p><p>Chanyeol cuts a piece of toast and puts it in his mouth. “I dropped him off at the hospital. You know, your web-slinger is actually very hard to use.”</p><p>I let out a soft chuckle. “I know, it took me two months at least to understand the thing.”</p><p>Silence engulfs us after that and we eat our eggs and toast. </p><p>“Soooo”, I begin, “you’re Deadpool, hmm.”</p><p>Chanyeol raises his shoulders. “I could say the same of you. I never expected you to be Spider-Sona. Not like I mind, not at all! Now I think of it, it kinda fits.” A smile spreads on his lips. </p><p>I snort. “Ah, so asking my help for astronomy is not a trick to get closer to me?”</p><p>He chokes on a piece and coughs, very dramatically I must add. </p><p>“What? No! Well, not as Deadpool, of course. But just as Park Chanyeol.”</p><p>I shake my head. “I have so many questions, my dude.”</p><p>“And you can ask them under a cup of coffee before we visit Sehun in the hospital.”</p><p>My head shoots up, a faint blush spreading on my cheeks. “Like a… like a date?”</p><p>Chanyeol quickly begins to mumble. “I mean if you want to! I totally get it if you want to have nothing to do with me. I am kind of annoying, you know.”</p><p>Chanyeol gets beat red and I giggle, finding it very charming. </p><p>“Of course I would like to go on a date with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>